The Sweeney Todd Disney Song Spectacular
by The Clock Strikes Thirteen
Summary: What if the charcaters of Sweeney Todd randomly burst into Disney song during the movie? Well, wonder no longer for it is here; The Sweeney Todd Disney Song Spectacular! Review with your song suggestions for the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Gaston

**Hello people who've stumbled onto this fic! It's a multi-chapter songfic that will use a variety of Disney and non-Disney songs blended in with Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street! Enjoy and review with your suggestion of the next song and characters singing it! First chapter: Beadle Bamford and Judge Turpin's rendition of 'Gaston' From Beauty and the Beast.**

_Italics- Beadle Bamford_

**_Bold Italics- Judge Turpin_**

**_Chapter One: Gaston_**

Judge Turpin was sitting in his office, his mind elsewhere as he absentmindedly drummed his long, thin fingers onto his expensive wooden desk that was cluttered with papers, making a hollow thumping sound.

For the life of him, he couldn't understand why Johanna had seemed to reluctant to marry him. He thought she'd be thrilled, as one could not get any better than him, he thought she would be grateful that he would protect her from those with false words who couldn't provide for her; evidently not.

Beadle Bamford, the closest thing the Judge had to a best friend couldn't believe it either and was sitting opposite to the vile man, although the dim-witted side-kick was not capable of thinking half as hard as the Judge was. He wondered how pretty little Johanna could refuse to marry wealthiest and most powerful man she had access to, by all rights, the judge was a godsend and why she had said no was a mystery to him.

They had been like this for hours, just sitting there, not saying a word, pondering over how she could be so foolish. The Beadle was more than worried about his friend after hour three, and thought that maybe a song would cheer him up. He cleared his throat, ridding the room of the heavy silence and causing the judge to look to him and began to sing.

_"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, my lord, _

_Looking so low on the chart._

_Every man here would love to be you, my lord, _

_Even when a girl just broke your heart. "_

The judge straightened, up; he didn't know what was wrong with the Beadle, but he knew he had to set him straight.

"My heart is not broken, I have no idea where you conjured up such a belief, but it is false." He said through clenched teeth, making the Beadle wonder if singing was a good idea. He decided to just keep going however, as one does not just stop in the middle of their solo.

_"There's no one in town half admired as you, _

_You're everyone's favourite judge, _

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you, _

_And it's not very hard to see why! "_

Beadle paused, letting it sink in and the judge leaned forward towards the little man. It was no secret that Judge Turpin was a vile, cruel and sadistic man, everyone knew so, everyone said so, but he liked the way the Beadle thought they talked about him much, much better

_"No one's slick as you, my lord,_

_No one's quick as you, my lord, _

_No one else could quite get a pick like you, my lord!"_

The judge listened to his friend intently, he did like the way the Beadle thought of him, and although it was an utter lie, he believed everything the squat man sang.

_"Yet there's no one who judges so fairly, _

_Perfect, unbiased , it's quite,_

_You can ask anyone from the jury, _

_And they'll tell you which verdict they know to be right!"_

Judge Turpin knew that all of his verdicts were fair, and by knew I mean thought. He'd sentenced many men, women and children to unnecessary deaths but the jury would never defy him, lest they wind up at the gallows themselves.

_"No one's great like you, my lord, _

_No one hates you my lord, _

_And no wishes painful death on you my lord!"_

Judge Turpin suddenly stood up, all this singing was improving his mood and he had the sudden urge to join in.

**_"As far as I know, nobody wants to kill me!"_**

The Beadle seemed happy that his friend had joined in and stood up as well, continuing his little song.

_"My what a guy, my lord!_

_Give five "hurrahs!"_

_Give twelve "hip-hips!"_

_My lord, you're the best_

_And the rest is all drips!"_

He paused again for a moment, thinking up more lyrics before moving around the desk to put an arm around the judge's shoulders before beginning to sing again.

_"No one sings like you, my lord, _

_Give's hearts wings like you, my lord, _

_And no one certainly traps them in cages to keep like you, my lord!"_

Judge Turpin stiffened at the contact but relaxed after the next flood of compliments. It was true, women were fond of him, provided those women were prostitutes or daft.

**_"As far as the ladies I know none of them can resist me!"_**

Of course this was another lie if you counted regular women who he did not have to pay afterwards, even the Beadle knew this, but he didn't say anything about it, as his friend was easily angered when the truth was brought to light.

_"For there's no one of higher class here, sir."_

That part wasn't untrue; he was the highest class person in this neighbor hood

**_"As you see I have money to burn!" _**

That was also correct; he did have the largest amount of cash sitting in the finest bank in London around the corner.

_"Not a part of your brain lacks any knowledge." _

Again, this was true, judge Turpin was clever. Unfortunately, this was often a very, very bad thing, as if he was stupid, a lot of problems would not be had by many people right now.

**_"There is not a thing in the world I've yet to learn!" _**

The Beadle disagreed with this fact but again decided to shut up and sing, it was far less dangerous than actually speaking his mind.

**_"When I was a lad I read four books every day, _**

**_Every morning so I would get smart, _**

**_And now that I'm old I read ten books every day, _**

**_Although their mostly from my tomes of pornographic art!" _**

This made the Beadle smirk, as he did enjoy reading those when the judge was either out or not in the room. This is of course; sick, but let's not go there.

_"No one's wise like you, my lord, _

_No one spies like you, my lord, _

_No one else drills secret eye-holes in the wall like you, my lord!"_

**_"I watch my ward, Johanna, constantly!" _**

Beadle Bamford just had to smirk at that again, after all, he sometimes did too, but again, only when his friend was nowhere in sight.

_"My what a guy… My lord!" _

The Beadle sat back down in his old chair behind the desk as the judge did the same but on the opposite sides. The Beadle opened his mouth to speak, but Judge Turpin beat him to it.

"Thank you, Beadle. That has lifted my spirits immensely. Come; let us go for a walk, perhaps Johanna will have time to think about my proposition." He said, standing once more and getting his coat. Beadle Bamford followed him like a dog to the front door and out into the streets.

_Maybe I should tell him about Todd. _He thought to himself before deciding he would. _Now he's a good barber. _


	2. Chapter 2: Something There

**Hello again, I'm on a Beauty and the Beast streak and this chapter's song is from one of the best Disney movies ever. So review and enjoy Mrs. Lovett's and Sweeney Todd's rendition of 'Something There'**

**_Bold Italics- Sweeney Todd_**

_Italics- Mrs. Lovett_

**_Bold Underlined Italics- Both_**

**_Chapter Two: Something There_**

Mrs. Lovett was pounding abusively on her pie dough at her baking counter while dozens of unfortunate meat pies made of anything but meat cooked in the scathing hot oven behind her. Bowls of eggs and lard were spread out around her and everything was coated in a thick layer of a complex blend of dust and flour. Her gloved hands were tired from kneading, but it calmed her when she was nervous. And nervous she was, she had a child in the parlour drinking gin like a drunk and a dead body upstairs in a chest to dispose of.

Although she tried to make it look like she was focused on her work and possibly thinking of her troubles, nothing could be further from the truth, the baker woman was, in fact staring at the barber, Sweeney Todd who was sitting at one of the booths in her emporium, and had been doing so for quite a while. She found it hard to concentrate on the major problem when he was sitting right there, and had taken to studying him intensely.

Sweeney Todd didn't notice her gaze, his mind was plagued with thoughts of how he would bring on the untimely demise of Judge Turpin in the most humiliating and gory of ways, and where exactly he would bury the body.

Mrs. Lovett knew he'd never love her, at least not in the way she did and even though Benjamin was back, in a way, he wasn't and in all honesty, Mrs. Lovett did like this new Sweeney Todd. She began to absentmindedly hum as she wondered if traces of Sweeney Todd has always been there in Benjamin Barkers personality, and if she'd always felt this attracted to him before he'd changed. Gradually her humming turned to song, although she nor Mr. Todd noticed.

_"There's something strange, and almost cold,_

_But he was sweet and he was nice, he had a soul, _

_But now he's changed and I'm unsure, _

_If I ever saw such a side of him before. _

She looked down to her dough just as the barber looked up. He hadn't heard what she said, but he was suddenly aware that she was watching him, this was a bit unsettling and he suddenly had the strongest urge to sing.

**_"She stares at me,_**

**_And the time she spends, _**

**_Doing so instead of with her friends, _**

**_But why she does, _**

**_I'll never know, _**

**_But still she's never looked at me that way before." _**

Sweeney Todd was puzzled as to why she would stare at him for hours at length and even though most of the time he was oblivious, sometimes he would look up at her to find her gaze already gone and he's go back to thinking, wondering if he truly was going mad until he'd see her brown eyes fixed on him again in the corner of his eye a minute later.

_"New and a little frightening, _

_Who'd have ever thought that he could come back to me?_

_True, he looks like he's been struck by lightning,_

_But there's a part of him that I simply didn't see."_

Mrs. Lovett could barely tell it was the same man who had been carted off to Australia fifteen years ago when he came into her shop. He was whole different person, and although he still had the same fair skin, his was now chalky, his eyes were deprived of life and a white streak was now his dark hair. Mrs. Lovett didn't even want to think about what gave him that. Sweeney Todd again looked up and just missed he heated gaze as it dropped down to the counter again.

**_"Well who'd of thought?" _**

_"Well, bless my soul"_

**_"No, it can't be." _**

_"Well, no indeed"_

**_"Who'd have guessed that she/he was watching me?"_**

_"It's so peculiar." _

**_"I'll wait and see,_**

**_Then I'll react,_**

**_And maybe then I'll catch that barber/baker in the act."_**

Sweeney Todd didn't notice that he'd begun to sing again, all he knew was that he was determined to catch Mrs. Lovett when she was watching him, but how seemed to be the problem, it was as if she'd had practice when I came to turning her gaze away at the right second.

Mrs. Lovett also didn't notice that fact that she had begun to sing again as well, as she was so focused on the fact that the barber was watching her too. She wondered how long it had gone on, and a flame of hope ignited in her chest. _Maybe he likes me more than he lets on. _She thought to herself as Sweeney Todd sang the last note.

**_"Maybe there's something there I never saw before…" _**

He trailed off, letting his gaze drop from her downturned one back to the splintered wooden table. **_Perhaps I don't know her half as well as I thought I did. _**He said to himself as he let his mind wander back to the judge and the dead Pirelli upstairs in his trunk.

"Mrs. Lovett, come here." Sweeney Todd said randomly, making her jump a little bit and look up to him. She didn't need for him to explain why, she walked around her chipped counter over the dirty floor of the emporium to the table, leaving the doughy, floury mess to clean up later as she sat down on the opposite booth, wondering what on earth he could want right now.

"Wot do you need, Mr. T?" She asked in her cockney accent, suddenly getting very scared as a sick smile curled onto his pale lips as he looked out the dingy window to Fleet Street. It's a disgusting place really, never a ray of sunshine to be seen as constant clouds infect the sky, pouring rain down into the boring, colourless houses and the boring, colourless people.

"I have an idea as to what to do with our friend upstairs."


	3. Chapter 3: Out There

**Hi again! Now we move into 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' I absolutely love this movie, in fact it made me cry, and I really like the way Quasimodo is like Johanna, in fact I barley had to change this song at all it fits so well! So I present to you, my readers, Johanna's rendition of 'Out There' featuring Judge Turpin.**

_Italics- Johanna_

**_Bold Italics- Judge Turpin_**

**_Chapter Three: Out There_**

Johanna was gazing out her window, embroidery forgotten in her lap as she watched the people pass by outside. It had become a habit of hers, as she found them fascinating, the way they would live their lives was like a billion stories waiting to be told, and she wanted to know every single one.

She then turned to her bird cage, every day her sweet little birds grew more and more unhappy as they were kept behind bars longer and longer. It was heartbreaking for her to watch, but if she let them go, she'd be letting go of her only friend. Their feathers had long since lost their vibrance from when Judge Turpin had bought them for her, the kindest thing he'd ever done and she hung their cage by her window so that they could dream of the outside world as she did.

She turned to left when she heard a noise, almost unnoticeable against the din from the streets below, but it was there, the distinctive sound of Judge Turpin putting the painting over the eye-hole he had carved into her wall. She knew it was there, she found it years ago, one does not go oblivious to such a serious feature of her room, and one does make it ones business to know all about the room they spend almost all of their time in.

She shuddered at the thought of him watching her, and had taken to dressing in the bathroom to avoid his wandering eye… she shook herself from these thoughts, as they made her positively ill, and picked up her embroidery that was in her lap. She began to weave in the patterns with her skillful hands until she heard the sound of light knocking.

"Come in." She said and the door slowly opened to reveal the judge, who was shaking his head sadly.

"Johanna, why do you sit by the window? Come away from there now." He said and she shook her head. The last thing she would do was be bossed by him, no she refused to be ordered about like a servant.

Judge Turpin sighed and took a step further into her room. He didn`t know what the hell was driving him to sing, but something was, so he began.

**_"The world is cruel_**

**_The world is wicked, _**

**_It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city,_**

**_I am your only friend._**

**_I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you,_**

**_I who care enough to keep you near…"_**

Johanna shuddered at this a little bit. _Too near if you ask me. _She thought to herself but remained silent as her guardian began to scold her through song again.

**_"How can I protect you girl, unless you,_**

**_Always stay in here, _**

**_Away in here. _**

**_Remember what I taught you, dear Johanna._**

**_You are naïve…"_**

Judge Turpin smiled at this thought; his 'dear Johanna' was untrained in the ways of the world. If in fact she ever did go outside, she would come running back after the smallest of incidents, this was the way the judge played his little game and Johanna was losing.

_"I am naïve."_

**_"And you are lovely."_**

_"And I am lovely."_

**_"And these are flaws for which,_**

**_The world shows little mercy, _**

**_You do not understand."_**

_"You are my one defender." _

**_"Out there they will hurt you,_**

**_Because you're stupid." _**

_"I know I'm stupid." _

**_"Out there they will hate_**

**_And scorn and jeer."_**

_"I'm only stupid."_

**_"Why invite their calumny_**

**_And consternation?_**

**_Stay in here_**

**_Be faithful to me." _**

_"I'm faithful."_

**_"Grateful to me." _**

_"I'm grateful." _

**_"Do as I say_**

**_Obey_**

**_And stay_**

**_In here."_**

_"I'll stay_

_In here." _

Judge Turpin gave her a smile that made her skin crawl as he patted her shoulder. "That's a good girl. I am off to the court room; I won't be back for some time." He said to her and she nodded, barely able to conjure up a false smile that he seemed to by. She glances out the window as he left and waited until she saw him leave the house and walk down the street to his place of business.

_"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone,_

_Gazing at the people down below me,_

_All my life I watch them as I wait up here alone,_

_Hungry for the stories they will show me._

_All my life I watch them as they smile,_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day…_

_Not above them…_

_But part of them…"_

Johanna stood up as she sang this, throwing open her window and letting the fresh air and stifled sunlight hit her face as she leaned past the panes of glass, carefully using the ledge for support so she wouldn't fall over into the judge's perfectly trimmed garden.

_And out there_

_Living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there_

_All I ask is one_

_To hold forever_

The fresh air felt wonderful as she left her mind wander at how wonderful it would be to finally be rid of the judge and the scheming Beadle. _I'll buy a house on a hill, maybe made of glass where I'll meet the love of my life that's around my age and live happily ever after. _And although she knew that that these dreams were just that; dreams, she still dared to think about the life she could have, and hopefully would have someday.

_"Out there,_

_Where they all live unaware,_

_What I'd give,_

_What I'd dare,_

_Just to live one day out there…"_

One day would be enough to satisfy her, Johanna wasn't picky at all, in fact a second would even be wonderful… but she doubted she could have all the fun she dreamed of in a second, however…

_"Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives,_

_Through the panes of glass I can see them,_

_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives,_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them,_

_If I was in their skin,_

_I'd treasure every instant._

_"Out there,_

_Sitting under trees tall and shady,_

_Taste a morning out there,_

_Like an ordinary lady,_

_Who freely walk about there,_

_Just one day and then,_

_I swear I'll be content,_

_With my share,_

_Won't resent,_

_Won't despair,_

_Old and bent,_

_I won't care,_

_I'll have spent,_

_One day,_

_Out there!"_

Johanna held the last note for a freakily long moment before her eyes looked from the sky down to the ground where she saw a most peculiar sight. A boy was standing across the street, staring at her intently as if he was in shock. Johanna blushed and closed the window, sitting back down and picking up her embroidery, al the while casting glances to the young man.

_He certainly is handsome. _She thought to herself as she surveyed him. _Maybe I could give him my spare set of house keys…_


	4. Chapter 4: When She Loved Me

**And we're back! This one's a little short, but today's song is from Toy Story 2, and it's Sweeney's big solo! I really had fun writing this and I tried to make it work as much as possible. So here it is; Sweeney Todd's rendition of 'When Somebody Loved Me'!**

**_Chapter Four: When Somebody Loved Me_**

Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street stared at himself in his slightly cracked mirror. He wasn't thinking of the judge today, or even of the beadle, no, he was thinking about Lucy. In a strange way, he didn't miss her as he did when he was in Australia. He guessed that maybe this was so because when he was in prison, he thought he'd have a wife and daughter to go back to, now that he was here; he found this wasn't so.

Even more miraculous was the fact that the face he'd swore he'd never forget was fading from his mind. All he could recollect was her yellow hair and her blue eyes; the sound of her laugh was dead in him, as the last thing he heard was her sobs when he was sentenced to life in Hell on Earth.

He looked away from the mirror and went back to his routine pacing, banishing all thoughts of what he lost to the back of his mind where they could be controlled and instead pondered over what death would suit the good judge best. He hadn't even realized he'd begun singing until he pulled himself out of his thoughts.

_When somebody loved me,_

_Everything was beautiful,_

_Every second spent together,_

_Stays within my mind._

_And when she was sad,_

_I was there to cry with her,_

_And when she was happy,_

_So was I,_

_When she loved me. _

He stopped himself half way through the song, not wanting to continue at all, but something was driving him, and he admitted to himself that he did feel better when he let it all out.

_Through the summer and the fall,_

_Johanna and us that was all,_

_The three of us together, like it was meant to be._

_And when I was leaving,_

_She was there to comfort me,_

_And I knew that, she loved me._

_So the years went by,_

_I'm sure she stayed the same,_

_But it was me, who had to change,_

_I was left alone,_

_Still I waited for the day,_

_When she'd say I will always love you._

Sweeney Todd stopped once again, this was madness, and he wasn't Benjamin anymore for god's sake! Even though he knew that this wasn't really what he would normally do, he decided to finish his song and go back to pacing; he needed to clear his head.

_Completely forgotten,_

_Never thought this chance would come my way,_

_A chance to see her smile and hold her,_

_Just like I used to do, _

_Because she loved me,_

_When she loved me. _

_When somebody loved me, _

_Everything was beautiful, _

_Every second spent together, _

_Stays within my mind,_

_When she loved me…_

It wasn't too long after when Mrs. Lovett heard the rhythmic sound of his footsteps above her head. She suspected something was troubling him, as what didn't trouble him now, and decided she'd go up to him. Sure, the neighbors talked about their 'scandalous relationship', but who was she to care? She was confident in the knowledge that one day their rumours would be solid fact.


End file.
